alvin seville: vampire
by alistermontescue
Summary: when alvin is bitten and turned into a vampire, what will become of his brothers, will he be able to tell brittany the truth?
1. Chapter 1

aatc vamp story

i hurried quickly outside. covering my head with my hood. simon then stormed past me, not saying a word. "it sure is cold out here" i exclaimed still silence. "c'mon si, don't tell me your stilll mad"  
simon then spun around " why on earth would i be mad at you alvin, all you did was start a paperwad fight during my shift in the library causing moi to get in trouble and help clean the mess for two hours." i" well excuse me dr sarcasm, but you could have left when itt started" simon then said " so this is the thanks i get for trying to keep you out of trouble." i was hurt, " si im sorry" simon then then said while turning back around " alvin your always sorry" i looked down si then said "alvin look im not mad i just get frustrated with doing things to help you, and getting in trouble for your actions" he then put his arm on my shoulder " alvin lets just get home okay" i sighed " yeah its getting late" it was now dark out and the wind had picked up. we started to walk a little faster. then out of nowhere a lafge bat swooped down e  
right at simon, i pushed him out of the way but the bat pinned me to the ground and i felt a sharp prick in my neck. then i heard simon running up, he struck the bat with something. it then screeched and then got off of me and turned around. and simon smacked him in the face with his textbook. the bat then shook its head from side to side and finally flew off. i was really bad, when simon rushed over to my side. "alvin are you okay?" i could barely stand and when i did i just fell again. simon then pulled my collar down " alvin dont move you've lost a lot of blood" i didnt have much choice. i was in terrible pain. then i blacked out

simons pov  
i was trying not to panick but it was hard, i kept my left hand on alvins neck to stop the bleeding. with my other hand i pulled out my cellphone and clicked on daves number. " hang in there alvin" i said as the phone dialed. dave picked up " simon?, where are you and alvin you boys were supposed to be home an hour ago" he sounded irritated "dave, its alvin". daves tone suddenly became worried " whats wrong simon?" i hesitated then finally said " alvins been bit by a snake" dave then said " hold on simon try to keep him awake illl be there as fast as possible" i dont know why i liedd about the bat, maybe it was because i was having a hard time comprehending the ordeal myself. i was practically hyperventalating so i decided to sing to calm down

song: breathe by nickel back

simon:

Two men They started walking Started talking 'bout better days

One says to the other "We do it all again" Sems I knew I would  
And now I found it, found I got it I didn't want this Somebody help me see

Now I feel it Feel like I've been there I didn't need this Somebody help me breathe  
Here we are again Just face to facing each other another day Who wins,

well who cares It always ends up the same Seems I knew I would  
And now I found it Found I got it I didn't want this

Somebody help me see And now I feel it Feel that I've been there  
I didn't need this Would Somebody help me stand And now I've told them Already warned them I didn't want this Somebody help me breathe  
If I was them, then I wanna be What I see If I could drag my life in a moment

Wanna know do you want me to go Gonna keep it all from ending

Never stop myself from pretending That you always knew that I never could  
All I ever really wanted was to be the same Equal treatment never ever comes

and there they go again All I ever really wanted was to be like you So perfect, so worthless If I could take it all back think again, I would  
And now I found it Found I got it I didn't want this Somebody help me see Now I feel it Feel that I've been there  
I didn't need this Somebody help me stand And now I've told them I didn't want this, I didn't need this Would somebody help me breathe? Would somebody help me breathe? Would somebody help me?

Read more: NICKELBACK - BREATHE LYRICS

theodores pov  
i was in the kitchen cooking dinner when i heard dave rushing around. he then came into the kitchen. " theodore i need to go" " why" i asked. he pulled on his shoes and then said " its alvin" then he went out the door . i didnt know wether to be upset or worried .

alvins pov  
ii could hear simons worried voice urging me to stay awake. i was fading in and out of conciousness. i closed my eyes and when i opened them i saw red lights flashing and heard dave running over to me. " alvin , are you okay" i shut my eyes. but i could hear the paramedics as they looked at the wound. they then took off my hoodie and wrapped my shoulder up with gauze.

simons pov  
when the paramediics were done asking me questions, he started talking to dave " well iits strange, he's lost consciousness but, there's no poison present in his blood" dave then said "do you think it will be safe to take him home?" the paramedic nodded " i think so, but call us if it gets worse"

Theodore's pov  
i was tapping my finger on the counter waiting for dave to get back, i was worried about alvin. dave came in about ten minutes later carrying alvin. he laid him on the couch and pulled a blanket up to his chin. i ran over to the couch " alvin!" Simon then said " he's okay theo, the paramedics just gave him a seditive"  
i was confused and it must have shown on my face because simon then said "its to help him sleep" i then nodded. and said " are you Guy's hungry?" they both then nodded and we ate.

at mrs Miller's house

Brittanies pov  
i couldnt believe alvin had started that stupid paperwad fight, and now he was ignoring my calls, Janette and elanore were downstairs. i then decided to ask mrs Miller if i could go over to their house  
" well dont be too long dear" miss miller said. then i left the house and marched down the street. i was going to give Alvin a piece of my mind. when i got there i rang the doorbell. i waited and then simon answered the door, he looked suprised to see me " Brittany what are you doing here?" i then said " well no one was answering my calls, so i figured alvin had gotten grounded, i wanted to give him back his notebook" simon then said " oh sorry about that, but nows not the best time" i was confused " why" simon then said " alvin got bit by a snake. my jaw dropped " oh my gosh is he going to be okay" simon then moved to the side and said" you can come see him if you want ". i walked inside and went over to where Theodore was in front of the couch and ghasped when i saw alvin. he was as pale as a ghost. his face was drenched witth sweat. kfor some reason seeing him like this made my tears well up. i swallowed 'hard to hold them back. then dave came into the room "oh bittany, i didnt hear you come in" "will he be okay?" i asked dave then reasured me. dave then said "well you Guy's its time for bed, and brittany if you want ill call miss miller and tell her what happened. if you want too go home you can, but your more than welcome to stay here for the night" i then said " okay, thanks dave" he then walked into the other room to make the call. i then went over to alvin and said " alvin please get better" and then i kissed hiis forehead. dave then said " brittany would you like som hot cocoa" i stood up quick, and i was blushing " uh sure dave thanks" he then went back into the kitchen . five minutes later he returned with two mugs. i sipped it slowly and then i said " um dave?" " yeah?" " where am i going to sleep?" dave then said " oh you can sleep on this chair if you want" a while later dave went upstairs. i went over to alvins side and said " alvin i feel terrible , i was mad at you for the paper fight, and i was coming over to yell at you, but i didnt know what happened" i then put my face in my hands as i began to cry"

alvins pov  
all i could see was darkness, my body was numb, then i began to hear something, it sounded like crying, it was Brittany! . i then slowly opened my eyes and saw her, she had her face buried on the blanket over my chest. "Brittany?,why are you crying " she then looked at meand said " oh alvin thank god you're awake" she then hugged me tight. " what are you doing here?" i asked. she then said "you got bit by a snake , everyone's been so worried" i then sat up " i feel lousy" i said Brittany then said " im just glad you're okay" then i yawned and said " well i better get some sleep" "okay alvin, goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin's pov  
when I woke up the next morning everything was really bright, so I pulled my hood on and pulled down the blinds on all the windows. To my surprise I was the only one up. I decided to fix me some breakfast. While I was making the toaster waffles I heard Brittany waking up.

Brittany's pov  
I yawned and stretched. I saw that Alvin wasn't on the couch; I heard some noise in the kitchen. I got up and walked over to the doorway. "Morning Britt" I jumped and then turned around "don't scare me like that" he then chuckled. Then I noticed the blinds were down " why are all the blinds closed" he then said "because it's too bright, the suns hurting my eyes for some reason" I cocked my head to the side "that's weird" he then shrugged "must be the snake bite"  
Alvins pov  
"would you like some breakfast ?" She then nodded, after we ate, Simon and Theodore came down the stairs. "Morning guys" I said. Theo and Simon looked at me with surprise "you're awfully chipper" Simon said. I shrugged "I feel great, to be honest" Simon then looked at me with a quizzical look. "What" I asked he then said "nothing, it's just you recovered so fast. Its weird" I shrugged and then I got an extremely sharp pain in my stomach, I bent over wincing with pain  
then I ran to the bathroom.

Simon's pov  
I moved out of the way as Alvin brushed past me, then me Theo and Brittany all followed, Alvin was hunched over the toilet, as he writhed. "Alvin is you okay?" Brittany asked. Alvin then pulled his head up from the toilet. "Gush I feel terrible" then his cheeks filled and he dunked his head again. "Do you want me to get Dave?" I asked. "No its okay is I'll be, oh god" and again. I then said "right I'll go get Dave"

Brittany's pov  
I was now worried about Alvin. "I thought you were feeling better" he then looked at me "I thought I was" he then, said "I'm going up to my room to get some sleep. I watched him as he climbed the stairs, then my phone rang, and I answered "hello" it was miss miller "hello dear, is Alvin okay" "well he's throwing up but he's awake" "is Dave around" at that moment Dave was coming down the stairs, he yawned, and then I said "here Dave miss miller wants to talk to you" he answered it groggily "hello" I stood there at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him to finish. When he did he handed me the phone "I guess you and your sisters are staying here for a few days, miss miller's going out of town"

Alvins pov  
I had blocked the windows with blankets making the room pitch black, then I realized that I could see perfectly clear , but I was tired so I fell asleep.

Alvins pov  
I shot up out of bed and was breathing heavy, so I went to the bathroom to wipe my face , I then noticed my pale skin and the dark circles under my eyes , then I also noticed that I had sharp yellowed claws. That's when I realized, I was indeed a vampire, to be sure I checked my teeth, yep fangs too. It all makes sense, my sunlight sensitivity, and good night vision, all of it. That bat was a vampire.  
I heard someone coming up the stairs so I quickly dashed back into my room and jumped into bed. I could tell by the sweet scent of rose blossoms that it was Brittany. She said "Alvin" I sat up fast, perhaps too fast because she stumbled, and fell back. I jumped off the bed and rushed over to her "Brittany are you okay" I asked. She looked at me strangely "how did you get here so fast?" I didn't realize that id rushed in a blur, ignoring her question I picked her up and carried her over to a chair, and checked her head where it had hit the floor"  
Brittanys pov  
"Alvin I'm okay" he looked me in the eyes and I could see something strange about them, they were glowing green, "what's wrong" he asked suddenly" I shook my head "nothing, uh dinners ready" Alvin held out his hand for me to get down, I was surprised by his sudden gentle nature. When we got to the stairs we began walking down and then we went to the table,

Simons pov  
Alvin didn't look good but acted okay, no better than okay he even waited for Dave to be seated before he even began to start eating. And even when he did start he barely ate much at all. "I hope alvins okay " I thought, then Alvin said "I'm feeling much better" I was shocked and my jaw dropped did he just read my mind" Alvin then looked at me and winked, now I was creeped out I would have to talk to him tonight

Alvins pov, I got bored waiting for Simon so I decided to test another vampire ability , I dug my claws into the wall and sure enough I was able to climb with ease, then when I got to the celling I carefully stepped over , and sure enough I was walking on the celling I heard Simon coming into the room , I jumped from the ceiling and. landed without a sound then I tapped him on the shoulder. Simon turned around and faced me quickly then said "are you trying to give me a heart attack" I grinned. "maybe" Simon then rolled his eyes "what's going on it was like you were reading my mind at dinner"  
I then walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart letting in the moonlight, I took in a deep breath before I opened my eyes. And let my fangs grow, I then turned to Simon and began to sing

alvin:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

Nobody loves you when your skin is so pale  
And your teeth are getting sharper  
Than your black finger nails  
Nobody needs you when your eyes turn white  
And the light of day can keep you up all night

Because

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

How does it feel when your heart turns black  
And your looking at yourself  
But you aint looking back  
You cant die when your already dead  
So forget about forgiveness  
Forget what they said

Because

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

The only eyes that you have are red  
That feel with the ash of  
The quick and the dead  
Theres no trick and no surprise  
Your like the devil in the way  
That you terrorize

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

V is for Vampire  
B is for Blood  
So give me your money  
Ill give you my love

Give you my love  
Give you my love

Give you my love

simons pov  
I couldn't even think so I just stared, at my brother and his pointed teeth, then everything went black. "Simon, Simon are you okay" Alvin rushed over to me I looked up at him his eyes were normal again and looked worried. I then said "so this is real, not some big prank" Alvin then shook his head "no, it's not, that bat was a vampire" it was hard to believe but I couldn't ignore facts. "So what do you want from me?" I asked fearing the answer.

Alvin's pov  
I hesitated before answering "I need you to get me blood" Simon was terrified. I then said "unless you want to donate" he laughed nervously "and get burned by the sunlight, no thanks" I then said "fine ill still need blood though" he then said "what if the others find out " I simply said "that's the other reason I need you, we can't tell anyone, especially not Brittany" I said reading his thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

"Simon's pov: I thought for a moment then I came up with an idea "Alvin I know how to get you blood, but on one condition"  
He rolled his eyes "what?" I then cleared my throat "you let me run some experiments" Alvin raised an eyebrow "like what?" "like how strong you are, how fast , how tough your claws are, how good your senses are

Alvins pov  
"okay , deal" we then shook on it . Then I said "Brittany's coming up the stairs" and sure enough about a minute later she came in "Alvin, Simon are you guys in here?" I then went over and turned on the light. Brittany was startled and turned around "oh there you are Alvin" Simon then tapped her shoulder and she was startled the second time "are you guys trying to give me a heart attack" I then chuckled "sorry Britt, why did you come up?" She then said "oh Dave wanted you to come down so he could check you out and see how your bites doing" I then nodded and waved my arm towards the door

Brittanys pov  
"what?" Alvin then dipped his head "after you " I was surprised "oh ... Thank you Alvin" then I walked out and as we headed towards the stairs I looked back at him,  
Alvins pov  
Brittany stared into my eyes but she didn't see the next step and she tripped and fell down the stairs and hit her head on a small decorative pillar, the vase on top teetered and fell I rushed over and caught it, just before it hit her, I quickly placed it back on the pillar. "Are you okay Britt?" She looked at me with an astonished look

Brittany's pov  
I couldn't believe Alvin just did that. How did he move so fast how could he, it's impossible, oh boy I need to stop thinking before I black out, oh no I already am blacking out, everything's going dark

Simons pov  
I watched a panicked Alvin trying to wake her up by shaking her "Alvin stop she blacked out help me carry her down to Dave" just then Dave came around the corner "what happened I thought I heard someone fall, oh Brittany" Dave then picked her up and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch

Alvins pov  
I watched Brittany for a long time when jennet, Eleanor and Theodore came into the room Eleanor gasped when she saw Brittany and said "what happened?" Theodore then said "did she get bit by a snake too" Simon then said "no no she fell down the stairs" "will she be okay" asked jannete , Simon put his hand on hers and said " shell be fine she only has a minor concussion" I rolled my eyes then Dave said "Alvin I want to check your temperature and pulse. Dave then stuck the end of the thermometer into my mouth "hmm well it looks normal" then he took my wrist. He squeezed harder , then harder when I spoke up "uh, Dave if you squeeze any harder my hand might fall off" Dave then said "sorry Alvin I can't get a pulse" I then craned my neck sideways "check my choragic artery" Dave blinked, seemingly surprised "what?" I asked, Dave then said "you sounded like Simon for a second" I opened my mouth to argue, but Dave had a point. I then rolled my eyes and Dave took my pulse. "well your pulse is normal too, so I guess you can go back to school tomorrow" Theodore then said "I think she's waking up" Simon and jannete came into the room, Jannette rubbed a band aid on her arm Brittany opened her eyes and said "what happened" I then smirked "you were stunned by my devilish good looks and fell down the stairs?"

Brittany's pov  
"whatever" I rolled my eyes, Alvin then said "you didn't say no" I blushed lightly.  
Dave then saved the day "I'm going to the store, does anyone want to come" I said "I will" Eleanor and Theodore also raised their hands. Simon then said "actually Brittany you just suffered a concussion you should stay on the couch until tomorrow" I then said "oh, uh okay"

Alvins pov  
Dave left with Jeanette, teddy and ellie; I sat on the couch with Brittany "you feeling alright?" I asked. "A little lightheaded but okay I guess" I then put the back of my hand on her forehead and then trailed my hand down to her cheek. We locked eyes, for just a moment then I leaned in and forced my lips on hers; she jumped, surprised but soon wrapped her arms around me. Then I could smell a sweet smell. I moved down to her neck, I could smell her blood I let my fangs grow and then "che hem" I stopped immediately and pulled back horrified by what I had almost done then I noticed Simon

Brittanys pov  
I didn't know where it had come from but It was a magical kiss , the kind that wakes sleeping beauty. "Wow" was all I said but when I opened my eyes Alvin had a horrified expression on his face I was about to ask him what was wrong but he said "excuse me" and left with Simon. I gasped "I'm a bad kisser" I whispered to myself, then I covered my face as the tears started flowing

Alvin's pov,  
I followed Simon to the back room, I couldn't believe it but my eyes were stinging with tears, Simon turned around and said "what's wrong Alvin are, are you crying?" I then wiped my eyes "yeah so what if I am" Simon took a step back "what's wrong" I then sighed and said "I could have killed her Simon" Simon then said "who?" I then said "Brittany, we were kissing and I tried to go for her neck for a drink," Simon gasped "you did what?" I sat down against the wall " I'm a monster" i then began to sing

watch?v=vn_EnTTF0VM&feature=player_detailpage

alvin:The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged up but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls  
In the closet, In the halls  
It comes awake and I just cant control it  
Hidin under the bed  
In my body, In my head  
Why wont somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end!

****START YELLING****  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I Hate What I've Become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I,  
I Feel like a Monster  
*****STOP YELLING*****

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I cant control it

Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, Break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end!

*****START YELLING*****  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I  
Feel like a monster  
I, I  
Feel like a monster

It's hidin in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me  
*****STOP YELLING*****  
Stop this monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

*****START YELLING*****  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm about to lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I  
Feel like a monster  
I, I  
Feel like a monster  
I, I  
Feel like a monster  
I, I  
Feel like a monster

Simon sat down next to me "no you're not, Alvin, here come with me , I have something that might make you feel better" I got up and followed him into a room lit with backlights "I feel like I'm in a crime lab" Simon chuckled . Then he went over to a closet and pulled out a white lab coat. Then he motioned for me to sit in a chair, he walked over with a clip board. "Good grief" I said he ignored me though and said "okay first look into this and tell me what you see" he handed me what looked like a view master I put it up to my eyes and said "I can't see anyth... Ouch" I was blinded by a flash of light "what kind of joke are you playing" Simon then said " it took a picture of your retinas, sorry it was either that or have you stare at a bright light for 5 minutes while I line up the camera. I rubbed my eyes and said "what's next" he then handed me a block of wood " um si I'm not gonna eat this" he then said "no see how long it takes you to dig a hole through it with your claws, I shrugged and then put it on the arm of the chair and let my right index claw extend then I pressed my claw through it like butter and then twisted around, then I removed the small wood piece. Simons jaw dropped "that's incredible, and then he wrote something on the clipboard. I then said "did you get any blood or are you just wasting my time " he then said "just be patient Alvin one more test " I rolled my eyes "written or oral" he smirked and then said "oral, I want you to bite into this dental mold as hard as you can. I then said "eww why" he grabbed his forehead "so I can make a model of your fangs" I then bit into the block with my fangs which was like biting into clay. Then I opened my mouth and he pulled it out carefully, then he said "okay now there are two blood samples" then he paused a minute and laughed. "What?" I asked he then said "nothing I've just never thought of blood "samples" in this context before" I too laughed at the irony. Then he pulled out a dropper and dipped it into a blood vial and pulled up some of the dark liquid, then I stuck out my tongue and he dropped a few drops onto my toungue, it was sweet but had a tang to it "want more?" He asked I nodded and he handed the small vile to me, I simply knocked it back like a shot. It was a wonderful feeling, I closed my eyes and I shuddered. Then I got a vision. I was looking at myself on the walk home it was two nights ago, I was mad at me, wait no that can't be right oh I'm seeing Simons memory this is his blood. I then opened my eyes. "Yours tastes okay" I said "how did you know it was mine" I shrugged "I got a look at your memories" he then said "really? I nodded "yeah, well I'm going back down stairs now" he grabbed my arm "wait" I then sighed "what now" he then said let me get my night vision goggles and my nerf gun. I then raised my brow "since when do we have night vision goggles?" Simon smirked "Christmas" I followed him out, and as we went through the living room I heard sniffling, walking "uh go ahead and set everything up si, I need to use the bathroom" he nodded "okay" I then headed in the direction of the sound. Ironically it was the bathroom. I could hear someone inside.

Brittanys pov  
I couldn't help it I was crying like a baby, but I couldn't believe I messed up the kiss of my dreams it was too much, I was curled up in the corner of the bathroom. My makeup was smeared everywhere. I was a total mess. Then I heard a light knock at the bathroom door just a minute" I half choked out as I swallowed hard to push back the tears. Then I went over to the door and opened it slightly it was Alvin; I panicked and shut the door in his face god I'm an idiot. I then heard him say something "Brittany I'm sorry" that stopped me dead in my tracks I opened the door and said "sorry for what?" He then said "for earlier, I should have never kissed you like that I don't no why I forced you like that, I'm sorry if I hurt you" I couldn't believe it, Alvin Seville was apologizing for kissing me at the wrong time, this wierded me out but I couldn't let him suffer. "No don't apologize it was wonderful, well it was for me anyway" he then said "me too, it was as if the stars aligned" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "Alvin do you really mean that" he held my gaze and then he finally said "why were you crying?" I then stepped forward "oh never mind "this time I pulled him in for the kiss he then grabbed my hands "Brittany I, I can't I'm so sorry, I want to, you have no idea how hard this is, but there's just" I pressed my lips to his silencing him  
There was a weird taste but I ignored it. He soon kissed me very hard and soon pinned me to the wall.

Alvin's pov  
this was pure bliss it had ignited a fire within me, I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with all my heart. When I finally did pull away she looked dazed and said "Alvin does this mean what I think it means" I pulled a stray lock of hair back behind his ear "yes it does, but we have to be careful" she cocked an eyebrow "what do you mean?"  
I shook my head "never mind come here" we kissed again. "Well you should go to bed" she then said "but why?" "Because you're tired, and need sleep" she sighed and said "I don't like that couch, its lumpy" I shrugged "want to sleep in my bed?" She then said "um okay" I walked with her up the stairs, she got into the bed and I pulled the cover up "sleep well" I left with a kiss on her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

alvins pov

i made my way down the stairs and opened the basement door,i tried to turn on the light but it had duct tapeholding it down i scanned the room "simon?" no answer, then i heard a sound to my left, and turned , the next thing i knew i had caught a nerf dart. i dropped it to the floor then i looked over to my left and saw a nerf pistol, with a sticky note that read

_alvin, i have all the bullets_,the shotgun, the ravenger, and the long shot. whoever's shot first loses, good luck.

i sighed "great, and all i got is a pistol tht only holds about four shots "i then sighed and pulled the hammer back" then i heard the sound again and turned around and caught another one , which i loaded into the gun, then i ran towards one of the chairs, jumped over and did a flip while doing so i shot at simon,who happened to have a shield he blocked it, then fired , i landed and spun around as the nerf bullet flew past my right ear, i raised the gun and fired, this time hitting simon. simon then said "that was impressive alvin, now lets do hand to hand combat. he then ran up to me and tried to punch me in the face, but i caught his fistwith my palm and thrusted it upward, knocking him off balance he then stumbled, i lunged for him but simon roled back and raised his leg for defense . he then got back on his feet, and punched me in the jaw, i didnt feel anything "uh si you can hit me a little harder cant't you?" simon then said "alvin im hitting you as hard as i can" he then went to hit me again, this time i ducked ,and kicked his legs out from under him. simon fell and the night vision goggles fell off his head . i stoped and went over to him. "si are you okay?" he mumbled something but when i reached forhim he grabbed my hand and said "deception is the first rule of kung fu" then threw me over him with his foot"

brittany's pov

i was trying to sleep but it was hard, i was thirsty so i got out of bed and headed down stairs. on my way down the stairs i heard a commotion. i then went to the basement door, and opened it, i could hear a scuffle, i was terrified, that there was a burgler, i reached up to turn on the light, but there was duct tape over it , i frantically fumbled with it

simon's pov

i was running from alvin, but then he wooshed in front of me,and hit me in the shoulder , i then kicked him in the stommach, he grabbed my foot and pushed back, to my suprise i went sailing through the air i then roled to my feet, alvin was ready to run again, and so was i, we steadied ourselves, and then bolted for eachother

alvins pov

i was running fast at simon when all of a sudden, _flash_ the lights came on , i closed my eyes tight and screamed with shock,then i colided with simon and we both fell to the ground. i sat up and rubbed my head. "who turned on the lights" then i heard brittany say "i did are you guys okay?" i then stood up and brushed my self off "yeah i guess" simon stood up a little bit later. "what were you guys doing?" brittany asked. simon stood up and said "we were just horsing around" "at midnight?" brittany asked. i smiled "uh yeah, we were bored so we decided to, do indoor wrestling"

brittany's pov

"what?" i shook my head and sighed "boys" alvin then looked at me " do you wanna stay up with us?" i then said "well im already up so why not"

simons pov

i grabbed alvin's shoulder and pulled him off to the side and whispered "what are you doing?" alvin then said in his usual cocky demeanor "relax si its fine, we could just have a nerf war" i then said "and what will you do when she see's you dodging the shots?" he then said "i wont dodge all of them" i then face palmed as he went back over to brittany and sighed "which gun do you want" the next thing we knew dave boomed "how about none, all of you go to bed" we all jumped "yes dave" then we hurried back up stairs,"what a buzz kill" alvin mumbled.

alvins pov

me and simon went to our room and got in bed, a few hours later i was still wide awake and couldn't sleep, i was thirsty, and i knew why. i quietly crept over to the window, and slowly slid it open, i was about to leap out when a sound startled me, i turned around to see theodore rubbing his eye, "alvin, what are you doing" i hesitated "getting some fresh air" he then siad "no your not your sneaking out" i then looked him in the eyes and said "theodore, you wont tell dave about this will you" hiseyes sudenly snapped open, and had a glazed look to them "no i wont tell dave" then i said "you'l just go back to sleep and forget you saw this when i snap my finger" i then snapped my finger and theo dropped to the floor, out cold, i went over to see if he was okay, he snorted loudly, followed by snoring. i would have to remember that., i then went and leaped out the window,i landed gracefuly on the ground, my hunt had begun


	5. Chapter 5

alvins pov

i sniffed the night air from my perch in the tree i could smell a very distinct smell in the air it was blood i then bounded off the tree branch and went soaring through the air i landed running fast, i followed the scent until i came upon an alley, i heard a tree rustle but when i looked i saw nothing at all i then looked down the alley , and saw something lying on the ground. it was only when i got closerr that it was a rabbit , its throat had been bitten into and it seemed bloodless, i could smell the blood however thats where the scent must have come from i was torn, on one hand this poor creature had been killed for no reason, on another, i now know that im not the only one. there was a rustleing in the trees behind me i turned around and saw a pair of violet eyes looking back at me. before i knew what had happened i was pinned to the ground by a chippet whith white fur and black hair , fangs glimering at me she looked into my eys and said "forget what you saw or youl be next " i then cocked an eyebrow "well it's nice to meet you too, im alvin" she then looked at me funny "arent you scared, im a vampire" i then chuckled, and pushed her off easily she look shocked "no not really" i then flashed my fangs she then said "you mean im not the only on in this town?" i then shook my head "nope, and your name is?" she then shook her head "how rude of me , im frost" i then said "so what exactly can you tell me about our kind?" she toyed with her hair "what do you want to know?" i then said "everything " she then said "hold my hand" i then said "why?" annoyed she yanked my hand up and then closed her eyes as she held her's over it then i watched as a stranfge light began to glow over my hand, she then said "close your eyes and you will see " i closed my eyes and all of a sudden images flooded my mind, images of love, regret, war and death, numerous battles throughout history, and even a huge bat, the same that had bit me. i then opened my eyes and the world was spinning, i suddenly collapsed.

frosts pov

i rushed over to him "oh my gosh im so sorry um are you okay, uh.. alvin" he stirred a little "yeah but what happened "i accidentally flooded those memories into you too fast, im sorry ive never done this before are you okay" he then bent over holding his stomach "i think im gonna hurl" i then rolled up my sleeve"drink you need the energy" he turned away "no, i cant i wont feed from my own kind" i sighed, and then bolted up a tree and tackeled a squirrel and wrestled it too the ground "will this work?" he shook his head but when he stood he fell "how about a frog he snorted "eww gross definately not" i then threw my hands up "well then what kind do you want. he then looked sad "i didnt ask to be like this you know" i then stopped my self "forgive me, im a little impatient, i remember how hard the first month i, but you must drink from me"

alvins pov

i sighed defeated "okay i will" i took her arm and arely grazed her skin with my fangs then i bit down i felt the warm tangy liquid flow slowly into my mouth, i swallowed lightly and continued to do so until my head was no longer spinning then i released her arm and opened my eyes, i licked my lip and ten she said "are you feeling better" i nodded "yeah thanks" she then said "i have to go now" i then stoped her just before she leaped "wait, will i see you again" she smiled and winked "i dont know, maybe you will, maybe you won't" then she took off at incredible speed and leaped into the sky and vanished " i wondered jus how much she could help me, or if i could trust her, she did just help me ,i sighed "oh well i need worry some other time"

brittany's pov

i couldnt sleep for anything i tossed and turned until i got tied of it, i then threw my blankets off and crept down stairs i decided to fix some tea , i figured it would help me sleep. once i had fixed my tea i went and sat in the living room and drank quietly

alvins pov

i had finally gotten home , i wanted to see how high i could jump, i stood at the sidewalk and looked up at the bedroom window, i then began running and leaped up , i flew up pretty high, crap! too high, i hit the wood above the window hard then i rolled down the porch awning and fell into a rosebush

brittany's pov

i heard a thud outside so i went and opened the door, to see alvin tangled in a rosebush i tried not to laugh but the sight was hilarious so a small giggle escaped "what are you doing out here?" i asked. then i went over and helped him get untangled once alvin was standing he smiled sheepishly"i uh i was trying to pick a rose for you " my eyes went wide "really?" he then said "i wanted it to see what true beauty is " i ghasped "alvin thats the sweetest thing youve ever said to me" he shrugged nonchalantly then his eyes seemed to focus on something behind me i turned around and saw that there was nothing there when i looked back at him he was still looking "alvin what is it " he shook his head "it's probably nothing,did you cut your hand" he said pointing to my left hand i looked at it "oh i guess i did"

alvins pov

i could tell we were being watched, and as i looked at rthe scratch on brittany's hand i could feel a pang of hunger in my stomach i then looked back at her face which looked conused i managed to say "lets go get a bandaid for that" she then said "what about the rose?"i then put my arms behind my back nd used my claws to cut a stem and then whipped it out froom behind my back . her eys lit up "how did you do that?" i then said "thats my little secret" and kissed her on the forehead, then i led her back up to the front door and held it open for her , vi looked over my shoulder one more time and saw a figure standing accross the street, in a black hooded cloak. "are you coming in?"i then looked back at brittany "uh yeah i just..." when i looked back he was gone "just what?" she asked i shook my head"nevermind" and went inside


	6. Chapter 6

alvins pov

"ALVIN!" i heard dave yell from down stairs , i groaned and then went down stairs "what?" i said annoyed whiping my eyes

dave looked at me "today is the last day of spring break so i figured we could all go out, to do something fun, i have a show for you guys schedueled at the local pool for a birthday party", my face became pale "really dave? i dont feel that well" he then looked at me sternly and i folded "fine i'll go get ready, can i bring some new songs though?" once he nodded i handed him a list, he looked skeptical but didnt say anything

simons pov

i was getting my swimm stuff, when alvin burst through the door "SIMON!" i jumped throwing the towel accidentally "what?" i said he then said "i need some shades and a bucket of sunscreen, because were goingto a pool to do a show" i then put ,my hand on his shoulder "calm down, heres your shades , and some sunscreen"

alvins pov

i slathered the sunscreen on and put on the shades , then i left the room and saw brittany she laughed when she saw me " is there any sunscreen for me?" i then chuckled "yeah i kinda squeezed it too hard" she smiled and then i took her hand as we walked out to the car,

brittanys pov

"alvin your hand is freezing" he quickly pulled "sorry" he said quickly i grabbed it again "no its fine, let me warm it for you" herelaxeda little, on the way there he fell asleep, so i decided to talk with simon "have you noticed how much alvins changed lately?" simon then chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head "what do you mean" i then said "well he's just been so, well sweet lately, a real gentleman"

simons pov

she was right alvin was treating her better than usual "huh, well i guess you know he has had a crush on you now huh?" brittany lit up "he has, for how long?" i then stopped myself, "i think you should ask him"

brittanys pov

i then scooted over and rested my head on his shoulder as he slept he woke up right when we got there and looked at me "what are you doing there" he said with a grin . i then said "watching you sleep" he then said "creepy much?" i frowned then he said "just kidding i dont mind"

daves pov

"okay guys, were here, lets go " i watched alvin and brittany walking hand in hand, a proud smile on my face

alvins pov

"well lets go find the stage" brittany then said "dave said its at the end of the pool," there it was, a small stage built onto the deep end of the pool, we went and took center stage, as the girls started swimming in the pool , playing. me and my brothers were looking at a crowd of about forty or fifty people attending the small pool party i grabbed the mic and said "hello everyone , i would like to announce that we have some new songs im sure there a lot different than what were used to singing though " here goes" i then began playing the guitar and me and my brothers sang watch?v=y70pV_hLaV8

alvin:Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach

simon:Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

all:Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

alvin:And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

all:With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

alvin:Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

all:Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

simon:And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

all:With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

alvin:Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

simon:So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

alvin:With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

simon:Clever alibis  
alvin:Lord of the flies  
all:Hit 'em right between the eyes  
all:Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

simons pov

the crowd cheered for us, and i was smiling until i saw alvins sunscreen running i then thought to him _"alvin, your sunscreen's running a little thin"_ he looked at me and nodded. then we turned around to se dave , he looked iritated "dont you thing that song was a little too pg13 for a ten year olds party alvin?" alvin then said "sorry dave the next one is cleaner i promise" dave looked unsure but nodded, i then helped alvin get a sunbrella put up on the stage and he put on more sunscreen

alvins pov

"this next song is for someone special, she knows who she is" i winked at brittany and she blushed with a suprised smile

then i began to play watch?v=1jneJ0Da5rM

alvin:Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

all:Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

simon:It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

all:Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"

_[3x]_  
Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?

Yeah, yeah, no, no

alvins pov

the crowd cheered and brittany smiled from ear to ear, simon then came over and held his hand out , i was suprised but handed him the mic "everyone, i have a song, that i just now got the courage to sing on my own, alvin " he whispered in my ear and my eyes went wide but inodded and began watch?v=I0WC_YswSFE

simon:Tonight my head is spinning I need something to pick me up

I've tried but nothing is working I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight I start the fire Tonight I break away  
Break! away from everybody Break away from everything

If you can't stand the way this place is Take yourself to higher places

At night I feel like a vampire It's not right but I just can't give it up I'll try to get myself higher Let's go we're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire Tonight we break away  
Break away from everybody Break away from everything

If you can't stand the way this place is Take yourself to higher places  
If you can't stand the way this place is Take yourself to higher places  
Break away from everybody Break away from everything If you can't stand the way this place is Take yourself to higher places  
Higher places, to higher places Higher places, take yourself to higher places

alvins pov:

i dont know who was more stunned, myself or the crowd, suddenly the crowd erupted then a cloud covered the sun, and me and my brothers all jumped into the pool, the real party had started , i was diving off the diving board, having fun when i noticed something, brittany, was missing!


	7. Chapter 7

alvins pov

i ran to simon "have you seen brittany?" he shook his head "i thought she was with you" i then bolted off as simon yelled after me "where are you going?" i hollered over my shoulder "i have to find her" there was an all too familliar scent in the air,blood, i followed it to a large abandoned building, about a block away , the windows were boarded up, but thats where she must be, i jumped up and kicked through the wood and rolled inside, i then began calling "brittany?" i stopped before taking another step , there was a trip wire two inchs in front of my face, i ducked under it and continued ahead i called out again "britt?" then out of nowhere a wooden stake flew at my face, i quickly leaned back, as it glided smoothly over my face, then i twisted sideways doing a roll in mid air, dodging two more when i landed on my feet i saw a hooded figure the same one from the other night "so your a v hunter huh?" the figure merely nodded and fired again, i turned my hed to the left, dodging it quickly "where is she" the figure then spoke "she's safe, for now" then the he fired three stakes in a row , i kickedone, ducked the other, and caught the last one, only to realize i had a splinter, , my hand was burning "ouch gahhh" the hunter laughed "there soaked in garlic juice" i then got mad and let my claws and fangs grow. the hunter held up a finger "careful now, wouldnt wouldn't want to scare her would we" i brought my fangs and nails back in quick, just as he pulled a sheet off a pile, brittany was laying ther tied up,gagged and crying "let her go!" i yelled he then said "i cannot do that " he then aimed his crossbow at me and fired again i moved with lightning speed to dodge it, and i came up behind him , he then spun and kicked me hard in the side of the head , i flew and landed in front of brittany who looked terrified , i then looked up at her and whispered "brittany do you trust me" she nodded, with tears i then said "close your eyes, and dont open them until i say" once she did i turned around and my fur grew paler, my claws and fangs grew, and my ears gfrew pointed, then i moved with lightning speed, the hunter was now in slow motion, i ducked down and slidd under his legs as he stabbed at me with a stake, i then rolled to my feet and jumped over him, clawing his back as i did so, then heturned his head up and tried to swat at me, i grabbed his hand and swung down with a kick, sending him flying accross the room.

simons pov

i was now worried about alvin "simon, is something wrong?" asked janette i looked at her "no im fine i promise" she then said "are you sure" i nodded to re assure her. theodore then walkd up with ellie, both eating choclate icecream "hey guys" said ellie . theodore then said "wheres alvin?" i shrugged it off "who knows he's probably goofing off" jannete then said "simon im worried too" i then said "why?" she said "brittanys gone too"i then said "look im sure that thier just doing something and dont want to be bothered" janet said "ohh, i get it" theo and ellie looked at us confused "get what?" they said simultaneusly m and janette tried not to laugh but failed.

alvins pov:

(crud, he caught the building on fire) i thought to myself, i tehen heard brittany scream "alvin its gitting warm in here, whats going on?" i then yelled back :"just keep your eyes closed" i then caught the hunters boot and pulled it back making him do the splits then i did a backflip and kicked him in the face, he went flying into a wall. the fire was almost t brittany, i ran up and cut her free, then i scooped her up and bolted towards a window i ducked just as another stake flew,and jumped out the window, intothe sunlight, i immediately started burning and brittanyy,still gagged was screaming , i quickly darted under a bush and set her down, i was coughing smoke, trying to breathe normaly brittany had pulled the gag out, herself and was looking at me horrified i looked at her "britt, theres something i need to tell you" i could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest she looked at me horrified and with tears inher eyes said "what are you?" i cant explain it, but that cut me deeper than the hunters stakes would have "britt i..." i couldnt finnish the sentance 'you what alvin, im so scared right now i dont know what to do, whats wrong with you, why were you burning like that?" i looked into her eyes "britt, (my fangs grow) im a vampire"she grew silent. i then spoke my eyes on the verge of tears "im sorry for getting you into this i..." she then put a finger to my lips "alvin i understand now, everything makes sense " i then sighed with relief "your not scared of me" she then said "alvin i may be suprised beyond belief, but i could never be scared of the one i love" i then said "oh thank, wait did you say..." she nodded as she leaned in and we kissed

authors notes: well hows that for a happy ending, this is the end of the first part of the story now, what lies in the next part ?, ill post later on, find out then. P.S thankyou tho evewryone who reviewed this story, its because of you that i was able to finish the first part, and its your support that will help me make the next part thankyou- sincerely, Alister M.


	8. Chapter 8

alvins pov:

it had been three weeks since that day, since i fought the slayer , since i told Brittany everything. i have met some new friends, frosts coven had finally gotten to town, and she invited me to meet them so i was sneaking out tonight,right as i stepped out the window i heard Brittany behind me "going out without me again?" i turned around "britt whats wrong?" she looked at me and was very sad "Alvin you go out almost every night to go do your V stuff and i'm always stuck here worrying if you'll get hurt or worse ,I'm afraid..." she started sobbing and i was there in a flash,holding her "afraid of what?" i then looked up at me "I don't want to loose you" what was sad was that i couldnt lie to her and say that i wouldn't get killed , that hunter probably has friends, and will be after me again soon,i looked into her eyes "Brittany,do you really think I'd leave without saying goodbye?" she hugged me tight "i love you" i caressed her head " i love you too" then i gave her a light kiss and left

brittanys pov:

i am so worriedabout alvin, but i know he'll be okay that kiss told me so, i went up the stairs and saw simon up fidelling with something "why are you up?" he said "oh hey Brittany, im assuming Alvin left already" i thenrolled my eyes "yeah he went to go see his vampire girlfriend" simon then looked at meand said "brittany you cant think like that "alvin loves you, he's had a crush on you since you met,he would never give you upfor someone else" i knew simon was right but i still had one question "then why haven't we met this mysterious frost" simon then said "i dunno, maybe alvins just scared" he said whiel tinkering with something i said "what are you doing ?" he then said "im trying to get this speed gun to work"i then said "speed gun?" he said "yeah, our neighbor,officer carter is retiring, and had this at his garage sale for five bucks, he said he had it since his first day when he accidentally dropped it in a puddle and he had to use a new one,I'm going to use it to see how fast Alvin is, once its working that is" i said "he's pretty fast, i saw him catching flies the other day with his bare paws Simon then yawned "i didn't realize how late it was,I'm going to bed night"i nodded and then followed him to the room and sat by the window waiting for alvin

alvins pov

i was at the park now and waiting for frost then i hard a voice say "you just gonna stand around down there or what?" i then grinned and leaped into the air doing a back flip and landed in the tree next to frost"where are your friends?" i asked. she then said "we have to go to the meeting spot now, they told me to meet you somewhere else to make sure you weren't followed i then sighed "come on, i told you i took care of that hunter I'm fine" she then looked at me "the society kidnapped that girl of yours, they could have killed her easily to draw you out, that's why we are being so cautioushe then said "follow i looked down,now angry "you dont think i know that?" she then said "alvin im sorry i didnt mean..." i started walking "lets just go okay?" i nodded

we soon arrived at a large abandoned church, i followed frost though a tunnel into a small cave lit by candles, two other vamp munks sat there, one was muscular,and had black tribal tatoos he looked at frost "so this is him?" she then nodded "yes connor" he looked at me and eyed me up and down "hmm " i looked at him with a raised eyebrow "what is it, can you please back up you need a tic tac dude" he then said "if i were you id watch yourself alvin" then the other one came up , she was small and had a thin frame with two black braids, she grabbed his arm "connor calm down your scaring him " i snickered "yeah im sooo scared " the next thing i knew i was bieng lifted into the air by my throat only he was merely looking at me i couldnt breathe"

then everything went red and i felt my claws grow and my teeth extend, the next thing i knew there was a swwam of bats attacking him frost then grabbed my arm "alvin stop" i then blinked and he dropped to the floor he looked at me confused "how long have you been a vampire?" i then shrugged "about a month why?" he then said with a shocked expression "i can only control maybe five bats at once and ive been like this for a year now" i then asked "how did you get turned?" they all looked at eachother and gulped as they said "vladucard" i said "who?" "you dont want to know" said frost i then pleaded with my eyes and she sighed "vladucard is the first of us, he was a bat that survived a vampires bite, and grew to monstrous size, he is the one who attacked you, attacked all of us, it seems he has a taste for chipmunks, i am lucky to have lived, because he usualy kills girls, that is why if i were you id be keeping a close eye on your girlfriend i then said "i need to go, now" and left without another word

brittanys pov

heard a tap on the window and jolted awake i had fallen asleep in the window "alvin!" ii smiled then i opened the window. as soon as i did alvin said "are you okay?!" i then said"ya why wouldnt i?" hethen said"look theres something very scary out there now, its the thing that bit me, i am informed that it usually kills its female prey , thats when i rushed back to make sure you were alright" i then said "alvin i promise, im fine" he then kissed me lightly "okay my love" then a white fured chippete appeared "alvin i was trying to, oh hello" she looked at me and alvin said "come in frost, this is brittany" i said "hello" frost then said "she knows?" alvin then said "i had no choice she saw me burning in the sun" she then looked back at me "and you accept that he's a vampire?" i nodded "i love him no matter what happens"

alvins pov

i smiled as me and brittany held eachothers gaze frost then said to me mentally (alvin dont ever let this one go) i nodded and said back (i know) frost then said "i wanted to tell you, that brittany and your brothers may stay at the coven if they get scared, it would only be at night but it is a safe place" alvin then said " thank you frost"


	9. Chapter 9

alvins pov : i was suddenly being shaken by someone, i opened my eyes to see a scared theo looking at me with his fur standing up i yawned covering my mouth with my left hand "what is it theo?" i asked groggily, as this was the first night i'd slept in a few weeks. he then said "i heard a noise, on the roof" i was about to be mad at him for waking me up, but when i looked at his scared eyes i said " just go to bed theo ill go check it out" after i tucked him in i went onto the roof, i could definately sense someone there "whose there?" i asked conner then stepped out "why are you here?" i asked ready for a fight he then said "relax, i just want your help, " i tilted my head " with what?" he then said " i know where vladucard sleeps, i wantyou to help me destroy him, tonight" i looked at him and said "the sun will be up in like three hours" he nodded " i know," i then sighed "okay i'll come "

we began running about 50 miles an hour and reached a boarded up mine shaft, i followed him inside andwe went down into the heart of the mine, there was a large candle lit chamber , "he's in here, i can feel it" i said , then connor said "good" the next thing i knew vladucard pounced on me from the celing, his long scarred fave mere inches from mine "hello, boy" he saidin a vile rhaspy voice" i looked at connor "what are you doing just standing there, help me!" vladucard laughed "you poor nieve creature he is my aprentice" i ghasped "connor so help me i will" he then kicked me hard in the face i felt my nose explode with pain "you'l do nothing alvin" vladucard then said "leave us, perform your second task connor nodded, and i stared into the eyes of the beast as he cackled "we have a lot of talking to do alvin seville" i glared at him "what makes you think ill talk to you" i then felt his claws dig into my ribs and stomach "because each time you refuse i'll rip out a body part" he then tore my ear off. i screamed in painand felt the blood running down my neck, he then pinned me to the wall "get the idea"

brittanys pov ,

i was in the room with my sisters jannette then said "you and alvin sure have been all cozy lately" i said "yeah" elanore then came over to me "you okay brit?" i nodded and sighed "im fine i just im worried about alvin " i said. janette then said"what did he get himself into now?" i looked down "you wouldn't believe me if i told you" then i went and laid down covering my head

the next day

simons pov: i woke up expecting to find alvin covered on his bed, but i didnt see him there, so ichecked the closet, he wasnt there either, i then nudged theodore "did you see alvin last night?" he then said "he tucked me in but then he left the room" i then went down the hallway and knocked on the girls dor janette answered " simon?, what is it" i then said "hey janette, um did alvin come in here last night to talk to brittany?" janette shook her head "no brittany went to sleep early, but no one came in while me and ellie were up " i nodded and brittany walked up "hey simon, is alvin up?" i shook my head "he didnt make it back before sunrise" she looked worried but i told her not to worry. then dave called us all down for breakfast. when we got to the table dave asked "wheres alvin?" i said "he's not feeling well at all" dave then said "h sure has been sickly lately i wonder if he dosent have something

later after breakfast we all went back up stairs, and on alvins bed there was a note, written in blood it said "simon, if you want to see yourbrother alive, bring the girl known as brittany to the abandoned mine, and no one else, or your brother will die"

alvins pov:

so simon was meant to be your next apprentice, not me?" i said vladucard then scrapped the skin off my arm in a small area, i had cuts and scratches all over me now, my ribs were broken, and i was bleeding all over, "yes, but you had to intervene, this is why you suffer"

brittany's pov: i was now crying as simon patted my shoulder we were in the boy's room alone i had just read the note "what are we going to do simon?" simon then said "we dont have a choice, here " he handed me a flashlight "were leaving now?" i asked he nodded " best to leave while the sun is still out"

we eventually found the mine entranceand suddenly were knocked out from behind

i woke up on a cold damp concrete floor, i heard sniffeling, but icouldnt see anything, i turned my flashlight on to see alvin chained to the wall and cut all over, bleeding a lot i Ghasped "Alvin!" when i ran over to him he said "brittany, im sorry, im so sorry" i wiped my tears "alvin dont appologize this isnt your fault" alvin then said "not for that, ive lost so much blood that i will die if i dont feed soon, vladucard knows that, thats why he put you in here with me , he's going to cut my chains soon and i'll be mad with hunger" i cried " alvin just drink my blood" he shook his head violently " brittany no i cant, i need it so bad right now to heal my self that id kill you , i cant let that happen brittany i wont" he was crying but i could see the determination in his eyes i began crying harder than ever and i said in a choked voice "you cant expect me to just watch you die alvin" he then hung his shoulders i then began to sing:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) _  
[From: .net]_  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love  
Darling, only you are the life among the dead

his chains then dropped him and he fell onto the ground hard, unable to stand i went over and proped him up and he latched quickly onto my neck i let out a suprised ghasp, and his grip loosened a bit

alvins pov

i drank in her blood and felt my self becoming strong again, slowly, but surely i felt the wounds closingand eventualy ifelt my ribs meld back into place, my ear even grew back, i then released her and began to sing too

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here (There must be something more)  
brittany:Bring me to life alvin :()

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
together:Bring me to life

alvins pov

i caught brittany as she fell, and i heard simon screaming in pain from some far place, i hid brittany inside a coffin and made my way down the hall


End file.
